the_grand_new_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Zolotaya Sobaka
The Nation of Zolotaya Sobaka. Built upon the strong minds, solidarity and honor of its past, this state is now among some of the richest countries in its corner of the world. Their natural resources, literacy and housing are among its current greatest strengths. Unfortunately they lack a little in Employment. Zolotaya Sobaka is a Democratic nation. There are no real opposing groups against the current leadership and there hasn't been for a long time. However, the current greatest threat to the nation is a new disease, but the current leadership is working to solve this issue. The people of Zolotaya Sobaka are quite happy. They live gratifying lives and while Employment might be lacking, their natural resources helps relief most of their issues. Religion holds barely any importance in their lives and, if anything, has made them more warry of strangers. The people of Zolotaya Sobaka are quite spiritual however and they have firm beliefs and special rituals. FOODS Blueberry and treacle cookies Crumbly cookies made with fresh blueberry and black treacle flour | butter | egg | sugar | blueberry | treacle Beef and pork pie A flaky pasty case filled with beef and pork flour | butter | water | salt | sugar | beef | pork Beef and goat stew Beef and goat stewed onion | salt | black pepper | potatoes | beef | goat Holidays and traditions ' ''Brave Men In Zolotaya Sobaka has a tradition for people to throw flower petals on people who are Veterans or serving in the army once every six months. It's supposed to be a symbol of loyalty and thankfulness and it's usually part of a larger celebration that can last for half a week. They hand Beers and Wines at the veterans as well! Independence Day! April 11! we celebrate by throwing fireworks and drinking a lot! we also use our artillery in safe areas of course! we also fly our jets/helicopters in formations in the sky above city's and villages! Christmas '' This is heavily celebrated just as our independence! the streets are full of colorful lights and Christmas trees are everywhere! we also share gifts sometimes you get lucky enough and a stranger gives you something! ''Hunt for Respect In some parts of Zolotaya Sobaka it is tradition for men to prove their bravery and intelligence in a traditional hunt on March 19(First day of spring). It's supposed to be a symbol of intelligence and courage and it's usually part of a coming of age ritual or festivity that can last for a day. The bigger the animal is the more respect you will gain! '''Zolotaya Sobaka Citys Zolotaya Sobaka has nice clean city's! but if you live next to the more tropical city's (Crystal City) you are in a Miami/Los Angeles/Las Vegas! Those guys are the big CAR fans! there is lots of Fame and Casinos! not to mention that's where one of our most visited Land mark is located! The building where RPCON and where the president himself makes important meetings with other world wide leaders! History When the great burning was finally over and all existing nations had collapsed and ceased to exist, People didn't know what to do or where to go, It was all just great world of anarchy. The Americas was so devastated that people came in small boats to what used to be Russia. Russia of course didn't exist anymore they didn't know that. When the Americans and Russians saw each other they greeted them with open arms. They soon began starting community's and rebuilding society! More and More people came to our thriving Nation from all over the world. Our first leader was "Ozcar Walker". Our Nation didn't have a name yet, We just called it "Home of the Underdogs" Ozcar then decided to change the name to "Zolotaya Sobaka"(Golden Dogs). Oscar didn't want us to think of ourselves as people who have little chance of winning anything! So he called us Golden Dogs. Ozcar Walker was in a stage talking to the peoples nation Ozcar Walker: "We have been through many struggles and we've controlled them and fixed them together as a nation! I don't see why we should be named the 'Underdogs' when we clearly see that we could win and do a lot more for our nation! From this day forward we shall name our glorious thriving home Zolotaya Sobaka! The Golden Dogs we are!"